


Metamorphism

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Allusions to vaginal sex, Also ft Zuko being thirsty for his wife, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex, Suki being badass, Toph Being Awesome, Vaginal Fingering, girl power!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Zuko didn’t know how the two women were still holding up. If he didn’t have that diadem on his head, he’d have folded in on himself.Toph and Suki try to sway Zuko's council to their way of thinking while Zuko thirsts over his wife.





	Metamorphism

Zuko sucked in a deep breath as he watched his wife and his friend argue with his council. _ Spirits, they should’ve been __fire bender__s _ _ . _ The topic at hand concerned women’s roles in the Fire Nation and in Toph’s opinion, if a woman was a fire bender she had the right to train as a male fire bender would. Royalty or not. Of course, this had never been done before and the council was a stickler for tradition. 

As the Fire Lord, Zuko understood that without change there could be no progress but he also understood that with issues like this, it would be in everyone’s best interest if they took it bit by bit, not head-on like how Toph and Suki were doing. 

"General Yao, I understand that in the Fire Nation there is the need to follow tradition to one’s death but without change, there can be no progress." Toph said in a near irritated tone. The General gave Toph a scornful look and Zuko could visibly see her grip the armrests of her throne. _Spirits help me. _

"Women could help your army, General Yao and you know it." Suki spat out. Toph had called her out to prove that women were needed for battle but it hadn’t done anything except arouse more annoyance and disagreement. Zuko didn’t know how the two women were still holding up. If he didn’t have that diadem on his head, he’d have folded in on himself.

"You are Earth Kingdom women. Just because your people are weak doesn’t mean the Fire Nation has to emulate your actions." The General replied with disdain. Toph stared in a rare moment of silent shock while Suki reached for her fan.

"Let me show you how weak I am." Suki began as she held up her fan. 

He could feel the tension rising and he decided to do something before Toph slammed one of his council members into the floor. Again. Or before Suki killed someone. 

"Enough." Zuko said in a firm voice. "Squabbling about this won’t help us come to a decision. We meet back here in an hour." A murmur of agreement rippled through the council as they shuffled out of the Throne Room. Zuko waited till the door had closed before turning to Suki. 

"You could at least wait for the meeting to be over before killing him." Zuko said to her as she got up.

Suki scoffed. "Idiots. I don’t know how you two do it. I would’ve ordered them killed a long time ago." She said as her fan disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. 

"I’m getting so close to it." Toph said to her friend. Suki chuckled while Zuko gave his wife a look. "Oh, don’t even start." Toph said to him, guessing he was staring at her as she stroked her tummy. She was five months gone and with every inch that her stomach jutted out, Zuko’s self-control diminished. Her body had always been a work of art but pregnancy had done wonders to it. 

Her bindings could barely hold back her breasts. They’d become fuller over the past months and while Toph had complained and gripped, Zuko couldn’t keep his eyes off them. Then her hips, _spirits _her hips. They’d widened because of her impending childbirth, at least that’s what the midwife said but all it signified to Zuko was that he had more to hold on to when he fucked her. 

Zuko shook his head to brush those thoughts out of his mind but it was to no avail. He was as hard as an iron bar. "You two are worse than newlyweds." Suki said with a smirk as she eyed the duo. Toph snorted while Zuko tried to maintain his regal appearance.

"It’s okay, Zu. I’ve had a child. I know the effects." She said with a knowing grin. Zuko had the decency to look ashamed while Toph looked pleased with herself.

"Don’t you have something to do?" Zuko asked indigantly. 

Suki blew a raspberry. "Not really but I’m not going to stay here and watch you two do each other so I’ll see you in an hour." Suki flashed them another naughty smile before exiting the Throne Room.

Toph turned her head in her husband’s direction and scowled. "No, Zuko. No." She said firmly. Zuko spluttered. 

"I’m thinking, Toph. I haven’t even said anything yet." Zuko replied, in a mock innocent tone. 

"You’re thinking of placing me on your lap and pounding into me and the answer is no." Toph said candidly to her husband.

Zuko smirked. "Well, that’s not the position I was thinking of but if that’ll suit you then I won’t mind." Toph flushed. Zuko leaned into her and blew a stream of hot air towards her.

Toph squirmed and she batted his hands away. "Zuko, we can’t-" She whined but Zuko had already gotten up and was standing in front of her. Toph swallowed. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and she was damn sure he had an erection. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed again. "Zu, I’m pregnant." Toph murmured.

"That's the problem!" Zuko complained. "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you? You keep complaining but every time I see you I just want to fuck you till you're screaming for me." That broke the flimsy front Toph was attempting to put up and she held out her hands for him to take her. 

Zuko immediately gathered his wife in his arms and he plopped into his seat. Toph was already pushing her garments out of the way when he held her back. "Let me do all the work." He whispered hotly in her ear. "Just sit back and let me please you." 

Toph moaned at his words and squirmed impatiently. Zuko’s hands slipped under her clothes and his fingers found her core. They groaned in unison as he slipped in. "Spirits, Toph. You’re already so wet." He sighed. Toph whimpered in his ears as his fingers found a rhythm and her hips bucked. Her pregnancy had also increased her sensitivity and she was soon making little mewling noises and soft moans that went straight to Zuko’s groin. His hips jerked forward slightly and Zuko focused on the flames in the Throne Room. Instantly they roared up and a bead of sweat rolled down Zuko’s temple. 

Toph was moving more erratically now and her eyes were closed. "That’s right, Toph. Let go for me." Zuko murmured as her hands gripped him harder. Toph gasped and shuddered against him as her climax hit and Zuko couldn’t help but moan out loud as his wife shattered on his lap. 

He withdrew his fingers from her and Toph laid her head against his chest. Zuko stroked her hair lightly and his eyes were drawn to the ceiling where several cracks had appeared. Zuko smiled softly. It was a wonder his palace was standing considering how often Toph broke something when they were together. 

"Toph."

Toph hummed in response. 

"You’re tearing my palace apart."

She giggled. "I’ll fix it." She said as she sat up. "But first I need to fix this." She said grabbing hold of his painfully swollen erection. Now it was Zuko’s turn to gasp and throw his head back. Toph started adjusting again and Zuko looked at her.

"What’s wrong?" He asked. 

Toph looked at him with a naughty smirk. "I want you in me." She whispered softly. 

Zuko growled lowly and covered his wife’s lips with his. 

* * *

"Zuko, it’s boiling in here." Suki exclaimed as she stepped into the Throne Room. Toph hurriedly stood up from Zuko’s lap and his arm shot out to pull her back down. Suki stared at the duo. "You had forty minutes!" She cried out. 

"Oh like when you were pregnant forty minutes were ever enough." Toph shot back.

Suki blushed and tore her attention away from Toph. "Zuko, you’re gonna burn something if you don’t get that under control." Suki said motioning to the flames in the Throne Room. They had maintained their raging inferno and some flames were already licking at the edges of the walls.

"Yeah, I know." Zuko replied in a slightly strained voice. "Toph, get off me." He said to his wife.

Toph pouted. "Why?" She asked stubbornly. 

"Because the more aroused I get, the harsher those flames become and if you don’t get off my lap soon, my handprints won’t be the only things burning you." Zuko replied hotly.

Toph nibbled her bottom lip. "That’s just turned me on more than it should." She admitted softly. 

"Toph!" Zuko and Suki exclaimed simultaneously.

Toph sighed. "Alright. I’m getting off." She said before giggling at the double meaning of her words. Suki shook her head fondly while Zuko began to work on the flames. He closed his eyes and focused on them. Five minutes passed and they began to calm down. Meanwhile, Toph began to work on the cracks in the ceiling. Suki took her place and watched the Fire Nation duo work together. 

She won’t have ever believed it when she was younger but they fit perfectly together. They were opposite halves but they made it work somehow. Suki smiled lightly. _ From the cracks in the ceiling, I’d say really good sex is a huge contribution. _ Suki glanced upwards. _ How in the world did she get all the way up there? _

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a door slamming open. The noise startled Toph and her hold on the ceiling faltered. A chunk of it fell away and Suki instinctively pushed whoever it was about to land on away. Toph gained hold of the earth before it could land and it stopped short. 

Suki sighed in relief only to look at the person she’d saved. To her surprise and immense regret, it was General Yao. Suki got off him and he scrambled to his feet. "Perhaps you’d be ready to listen to your Fire Lady and the Kyoshi Warrior now." Zuko said in a voice that left no room for debate. Toph and Suki smiled cheerily at the rest of the council members as they all took their seats. 

Discreetly, Toph reached for her husband’s hands and she gave it a subtle squeeze. Zuko squeezed back before letting go of her hand and returning to the issue at hand. Change was one of the most difficult things Zuko had had to face and he knew the slightest slip could turn it from your greatest ally to your most dreaded enemy. His eyes darted to his wife as she ordered his men around and he couldn’t help but smile faintly. He wasn’t sure of anything but the one thing he was most certain of was that as long as he had his Fire Lady by his side, he’d be just fine. 


End file.
